Talk:Zentorno
The Zentorno is the successor of the Vacca, not the Infernus Since it takes some elements from the Huracan (the front), it should be the successor of the Vacca since it's based on the Gallardo whose successor is the Huracan. The Veneno and the Sesto Elemento are not successors/predecessors of any Lamborghini vehicles, however the Veneno is based on and upgraded from the Aventador and the Sesto Elemento is based on and upgraded from the Gallardo Infernus is also the successor of Zentorno This is also the successor of the Infernus ... in my opinion because the car resembles Lamborghini Aventador more than Lamborghini Huracan. and The Lamborghini Aventador is the sucessor of the Lamborghini Murcielago which is the Infernus based on. Supercar/hypercar? Should this car be considered a hypercar rather than just a supercar? It certainly has OTT hypercar styling, and it's performance is pretty incredible.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 08:34, May 14, 2014 (UTC) *Zentorno is possibly a hypercar. becuase of massive performance. like it resembles the V12 engine of Lamborghini Veneno 750-4 which is a hypercar made by Lamborghini. - Zentorno 5:55, May 24,2014 Hybrid Why Hybrid? Bowser (talk) 12:37, May 19, 2014 (UTC) I was also wondering the same thing. =/ KatanaVx (talk) 07:28, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Name meaning...? Now, I'm not one to guess what Rockstar's naming convention may be, but, apart from what the Z itself may stand for, "entorno" means "surrounding" (as in your immediate surrounding) or "environment" in Spanish. That being said, since the Sesto Elemento, which it is heavily based on, is made mostly, if not entirely, of Carbon, I'm guessing the chose "entorno" because the car is surrounded of said material (or the HD Universe's equivalent) or because we are carbon-based lifeforms. Just a random thought, I guess. :D KatanaVx (talk) 06:43, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Lamborghini Centenario I noticed recently that someone added a note about the new Lamborghini Centenario that got removed - I know we don't normally include design similarities with cars released after the game versions, but in this case I think the similarities are so striking there's an argument for mentioning it on the page. Obviously not in the design section, but perhaps in the trivia? 11:13, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :I really don't see it to be honest. Monk Talk 16:27, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Lykan HyperSport Why is the Zentorno compared to a Lykan Hypersport since the Zentorno came out a few months earier than the Lykan ? Mr.Sprunk22 (talk) 17:03, April 22, 2016 (UTC)Mr.Sprunk22 :Concept images were released beforehand. That's what we based the description on. Monk Talk 17:27, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :Here confirms the first prototype models, manufactured in early 2013 (Jan). :) Monk Talk 17:28, April 22, 2016 (UTC) File Names All files on this article ( ) are named and licensed correctly as of 11/06/16. MonkeyBot188 (talk) 16:23, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Inspiration It's the combination of a Veneno and sestosa or what ever it's called. It takes inspiration from the Veneno from and Windows and inspiration from the sestosa back. :If you read the article: :...It clearly outlines the inspiration. Also, it's "Sesto Elemento", not "Sestosa". Mr. Ferrari (talk) 06:51, September 8, 2016 (UTC)